Genius
by VaeteliaX
Summary: Just something quick. For Kyoya, it looks to be a promising day filled with calculations and sums. However, his peace is disturbed by the host club's own blonde Prince Charming, Tamaki, who wants to surprise him. Unfortunately, Kyoya hates surprises.


**Genius**  
Even as he pushes me along, I feel that same sense of foreboding I usually get around him. I contemplate asking just where it is he's taking me. But I refrain. With Tamaki, it's best to just let him get on with it. He's chattering away in my ear but I'm not listening. In my mind, calculations and problems are ticking over as I solve them._  
If I take some money from the posters we sold last month, that would give us enough to take another trip. The question is, do we take the guests or just go by ourselves?_  
I admit, Tamaki's rambling is beginning to distract me and get on my nerves. Sighing deeply, I stop. The blonde prince bumps into my back, his hands still placed firmly on my shoulders.  
"Kyoya? Why are we stopping?" His puzzled face looks at me over my shoulder.  
"May I be so bold as you ask where you are taking me Tamaki?" My voice sounds like it usually does; calm, cool, collected. But with just one simple look, Tamaki makes that demeanour dissolve almost completely.

"It's a surprise." His usually attractive features are cute now, innocent. I grimace at his words, the irritation on my face plain to see.  
"I don't like _surprises_." My sarcastic emphasis is lost on the fool.  
He grins happily before pushing me back into a fast walk, "You'll like this Kyoya. I promise." So I let him steer me through the streets, my feet turning when he wants them to. It occurrs to me that my quiet afternoon in the third music room had never meant to be. From the moment I sat down, settling into my chair and typing in the password on my laptop, I had the strangest feeling that I wouldn't be working for long. And a long afternoon of calculations seemed such a tempting prospect.  
"Okay, stop." The two words break through my despondent train of thoughts and I blink. Tamaki, rushing round in front of me, holds up his hands and gestures for me to stay put.  
"Wait here for a minute. Don't move!" He cries as he turns and scurries away down the street.

I can feel the exasperation building up within me. In one way or another, I manage to force it back down. Whatever it is Tamaki has to show me, it cannot possibly be more ridiculous than any of the other places he has dragged me to in the past. He reappears and waves me over. Then again. Tamaki always manages to outdo himself, somehow. Reluctantly, I join him, pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose.  
"Are you ready?" He asks, even his breathing sounding excited.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." I reply. I feel a migraine coming on. With all the excitement of a child, Tamaki grabs my arm and pulls me round the corner.  
"Ta-da!" His arms flung into the air, he waits for my reaction to the scene before me. But he doesn't get one. I'm too busy staring, my grey eyes wide, at what can only be described as  
"Genius..." I breathe, surprising even myself.

Tamaki grins.  
"I told you you'd like this surprise." Just along the road, a magnificent building stands tall. It's elegant, worthy of being classed as a part of Ouran Academy. But our location tells me we're not at Ouran now. Outside the building, a fair is taking place. On the wrought iron gates on the driveway, a professional-looking sign reads: 'High School Host Fair'. The words are made up of delicate, intricate swirling letters that portray just how prestigious this event is.  
"It's an annual occurrence," Tamaki is explaining as he leads me to the open gates with me half-staggering along beside him in amazement, "I entered myself and you this year, but next year we can enter everyone. I wanted to make sure you liked it first. You know, like a test run."  
"Tamaki..." I pause and look at him, blinking, "This is an extremely exceptional idea." And, breaking the cool demeanour I usually exhibit, I smile at him widely. He returns it with a grin and together, we step through the gates and into the fair.

"So, it's like a competition, correct?"  
"Several contest occur between certain members of the participating host clubs."  
"Is that so? What type of contests are there?"  
"Well, there's a contest where a host sees how many young ladies he can entertain in a time limit."  
"That sounds interesting."  
"And there's also one where a host has to see how many girls he can balance on his shoulders!"  
I say nothing.  
"Kidding, Kyoya, kidding!"


End file.
